


To be free

by dongchan



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, idk how else to describe this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongchan/pseuds/dongchan
Summary: In which Sungyoon has gone missing and Daeyeol refuses to give up.





	To be free

The worn out paper was handed back to Daeyeol, the elderly couple shaking their heads. Bowing his head, Daeyeol thanked the couple and left with a heavy heart.  
The tall 26-year old man plopped down onto a bench, and carefully unfolded the wrinkled piece of paper.  
And there he was, smiling as he always used to do, and looking as perfect as ever.

Daeyeol remembered capturing that exact photograph on his phone on the day of their seventh year anniversary together. Though, Daeyeol would never imagine that it would be used for this kind of purpose.

Not in a thousand years.

The day dragged on even slower from there. No one had seen or recognised the boy on the poster, as though his existence had been simply wiped off the face of the earth.  
But for as long as Daeyeol breathed, he would carry the memory of the younger man, and he would tell anyone who listened about how kind and selfless the man was, and how he loved animals and helping those in need.

All of Choi Sungyoon, he vowed never to forget. Daeyeol couldn't bare to. He stood up and dusted himself off before continuing to ask people with his paper tightly in hand. It was not a good day today, the weather was harsh and cold, and people were not willing to listen.

An hour passed when Daeyeol's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Jaeseok.

"Hyung, where are you?"

"Just eating lunch," the lie came out naturally, surprising even himself.

For a brief moment, his friend was silent, which wasn't unusual for Jaeseok, but not particularly usual either.

Daeyeol braced himself for the lecture he knew that was coming.

"Look, I know you're out there... looking for Sungyoon. But hyung, you can't keep this up," said Jaeseok in a low, wary voice.

But those words were exactly what Daeyeol didn't want to hear.

"I can find him, Jaeseok. I don't need you telling me what to do."

The words were like a whip, coming out harsher than expected, but Daeyeol was hurt by what his friend said. It was Sungyoon after all. How could Jaeseok give up so easily?

"Hyung... he's been missing for five years. I want to find him too, but this is ruining you. You lost your job, your friends, and you're even pushing your family away. You can't continue living like this."

"I can't fucking give up now, Jaeseok! He needs me, I know he's out there somewhere. God knows if he's suffering out there. Even if my body collapses and my organs shut down, I will die trying."

"At this rate, you fucking will."

The line cut off.

 

Daeyeol stumbled into his tiny apartment with the clock ticking close to midnight. He dropped his keys and phone on the coffee table, and collapsed from exhaustion onto the couch. His limbs were numb from the cold, and he hadn't eaten a proper meal at all today.

But he had no energy or motivation to fix himself a meal, so he endured through the rumbling of his stomach.

He stared lifelessly at the plain white ceiling, before hot tears tip out the edge of his eyes and he realised a moment too late that he was crying. He curled into a fetal position and sobbed into his hands, and his body shook violently from how hard the emotions poured out.

"Sungyoon. Sungyoon," he called out repeatedly amongst hiccups and sniffles.

"P-Please... be okay.."

But as always, there was no reply.

And Daeyeol's heart broke a little more that day.

 

That night he fell asleep dreaming of a field of beautiful flowers, and Sungyoon standing amongst them. He was happy to be free in nature. Daeyeol watched on as Sungyoon closed his eyes against the summer breeze with his arms outstretched, resembling a bird that was about to spread his wings and fly from the cage that contained him. With a lingering smile, he opened his eyes and turned back to face Daeyeol.

His smile grew a little sadder but the older man saw something more in those deep brown hues that he missed so much; fondness and love for the man reflected in them. Then he waved at Daeyeol and his lips parted but no sound came out. It was words that Daeyeol couldn't hear, but he knew what Sungyoon was trying to say.

"Goodbye, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me out of nowhere, and i wrote this really late at night so my apologies for any errors 
> 
> and i dont really write angst so it may not be as angsty as i made it sound


End file.
